


Trapped In The Cockpit

by itschaosupthere



Series: Unbound [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gangs, Humor, M/M, Mafia AU, Sequel, Size Difference, lots of swearing, terrible pun title strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: Despite his protests, Baekhyun is the heir to his Father's company and must learn the ropes. However, all that could change after secrets are revealed and Park Chanyeol manages to find a way to capture him again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Unbound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636564
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	Trapped In The Cockpit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the first of a few installments following on from Pulling Out The Big Guns. So if you haven't read that yet, please do, as a lot of this fic may not make much sense without having done so.  
> Sorry to not have posted in a while, I've been fighting valiantly through the plains of writer's block. I think I may have only won the battle thus far. But I am working diligently to try and fulfill the requests of sequels to my Kinktober fics, so please stay tuned if there were any you were waiting for.  
> Anyway, I shan't ramble on any longer! Hope you enjoy the second part of the Unbound series.

“What am _I_ supposed to do about it? I don’t do this kind of stuff, I’m just the visuals of the operation.”

“Listen princess, you’re the heir to the company which means, whether you like it or not, you’re going to need to know how to take care of situations like these.” There was thinly veiled anger on Joonmyun’s face, visible in the way his jaw clenched and a storm of frustration arose in his eyes. Both he and Baekhyun knew that it should be him taking over the company. Joonmyun had the experience, he’d done all the groundwork and risen through the ranks. He might only be a year older than Baekhyun but he stood up next to the latter’s father as almost his equal.

Yet it was Baekhyun that the mantle would be passed on to, despite how unsuited and unready for the position he was.

“At least give me some more information. All Father told me was that we’d had a break in at the hangar.”

Joonmyun gave a long-suffering sigh. “A couple of yobs managed to get onto the jet, but of course the security system didn’t recognise them and initiated lockdown.”

“So they’re trapped inside?”

“Exactly. We… and by we, I mean _you_ … need to find out who they are, why they broke in in the first place, and then decide what to do with them. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Are you sure? Don’t need a few more baby steps?”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. “You want my job, I get it. But even if I’m new to this, I’m not a fucking idiot.”

Joonmyun looked away sheepishly. “Fine. Sorry.”

They remained in awkward silence for the rest of the journey to the private airfield, only speaking again when the matter at hand necessitated it. They joined a guy in the hangar that Baekhyun didn’t recognise but who wore the metal brooch baring his Father’s seal, indicating his allegiance to the gang. He told them what had been going on since they’d been alerted to intruders on the plane and took them over to a control room.

“I’ve been speaking to one of them through the intercom, but he says he’ll only talk business with the man in charge. I’m guessing that’s you.”

Joonmyun’s laugh was devoid of humour. “Nope, that’d be this one.” He patted Baekhyun just a little too aggressively on the shoulder, sending him jolting forwards.

“Well, this ought to be fun.” Baekhyun muttered as he took up the seat at the desk and adjusted the intercom mic.

“Press that to speak.” The gang member, whose name Baekhyun found out later was Dongho, pointed to a button on the PA. He and Joonmyun stood back from the desk, both with arms folded, both with cynical looks on their faces.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pressed the button. “Hello? This is Byun Baekhyun, son of Byun Gikyung. Who are you and what are you doing on this jet?”

The line was quiet save for the faint crackle through the speaker. Then something went click and a voice was heard.

_“Baekhyun?”_

Baekhyun reeled back from the desk a little. He knew that voice.

_“Baekhyun? What are you doing here? I thought they only carted you out for public spectacles.”_

An unrestrained grin burst out on Baekhyun’s face. He turned it into an emphatic look at Joonmyun since his point from earlier about only being the visuals had just been espoused.

“Who the hell _is_ that?” Joonmyun said when his lips had un-pursed.

_“And you’re not alone. Not been kidnapped again have you?”_

“I think the roles might have reversed this time. Mind telling me why you broke onto my Father’s plane?”

_“Joyride. Could take_ you _on one if you like?”_

Baekhyun felt his face go bright red. “Err, n-no. Just tell me why you’re really on there and we’ll let you out.” He could also sense eyes boring into the back of his skull.

_“How about you come up here and I’ll tell you in person?”_

Baekhyun shut off his mic and looked over at Joonmyun. “What do you think? Should I go onboard?”

Joonmyun was stunned with incredulity. “Are you a complete _moron_?! As soon as you get up there, they’ll have a gun to your head and the perfect opportunity to escape!” He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm down.

“Alright, alright.” Baekhyun had to stop himself from saying that he really didn’t think he’d be in any danger, considering who was currently on the jet. He turned his mic back on. “Yeah, I’m not doing that. You’ll have to tell me now.”

_“Bargain with me then.”_

“Huh? What do you mean?” He heard Joonmyun chunnering under his breath about his unfathomable incompetency and rolled his eyes once again.

_“You tell me what the information is worth.”_

“Well I already told you we’d let you out.”

_“Yeah… and?”_

“And… err… and you’ll be safe.”

_“Aaand?”_

“Err…”

Joonmyun smacked his forehead. “Tell him if he doesn’t want to end up in a fucking hospital for breaking and entering private property, he better start talking.”

_“Heard that. Sounds like_ you _should be in charge.”_

“Oh fucking hell Chanyeol, don’t tell him that, he alread-”

“Wh-WHAT?! _Baekhyun!!_ How the _hell_ do you know who he is?!” Joonmyun cried, his face reddening with confused rage.

Baekhyun’s stomach dropped. “I don’t- I mean, I guessed…” He’d really done it now.

“Is that Park fucking Chanyeol?!”

_“The one and only. My cousin Sehun’s here too.”_

_“Salutations.”_

_“Do you have to be weird now? Seriously?”_

It took a great deal of strength to keep a straight face, especially with the amusing aspect of watching Joonmyun spontaneously combust. Baekhyun’s smile was wiped when the desk chair was shoved away on its wheels as Joonmyun took control of the mic, he didn’t appreciate being rolled into a wall.

“Listen here Park, your family have had too many chances. Once I get this back to Gikyung, you’re all finished.”

_“Now, now, let’s not jump the gun. I don’t think you’ll be telling Gikyung much of anything, except perhaps that his jet was broken into by a couple of pesky kids who definitely didn’t find the safe holding all his documents pertaining to a certain human trafficking operation.”_

Joonmyun blanched and froze. As did Baekhyun. Maybe for different reasons though, because, by the look on Joonmyun’s face, he knew exactly what Chanyeol was talking about. On the other hand, Baekhyun was stupefied. He was the son of a gang leader, he knew that, he lived it. He was part of all this, this dangerous underground world where you got your head kicked in for stupid mistakes. But Baekhyun was always on the outskirts of it all. He heard about the violence and the crimes being committed from the comfort of his cushy family mansion. The only times he really stepped close to the action was when he ended up getting kidnapped and even that had become a farce.

And now he had to face the truth that his Father clearly ran business far shadier than he’d ever imagined.

_“Mm. Thought as much.”_ Chanyeol responded to their silence.

“Alright, what do you want?” Joonmyun snapped.

_“Letting us out would be a nice start. We’ll take the cash upfront but the deed to the Domino club can be handed over in the next few days.”_

Joonmyun’s teeth were audibly grinding. If he were a cartoon, steam would be shooting out of his ears.

_“Oh and Baekhyun. We want Baekhyun.”_

Baekhyun’s eyebrows shot up. He cowered when Joonmyun shot his fiery glare over at him accusatorily.

“What do you want with him?!”

_“None of your beeswax!!”_ Chanyeol replied, putting on a silly feminine voice.

“ _Are you fucking in on this?!!_ ” Joonmyun roared at Baekhyun who had never seen him so livid. He held up his hands in surrender, hoping to placate him at least slightly.

“Of course I’m not.”

Joonmyun just continued to seethe, red-faced and shaking.

-

Baekhyun felt his heart leap into his throat when Chanyeol sauntered out of the jet, his cousin following closely behind. It was the first time he’d gotten a proper look at the other boy since their dalliance a month ago. He’d caught fleeting glimpses in the clubs both their families liked to haunt, but never been able to get close enough to even say hello. Now he was right in front of Baekhyun, as tall and handsome as he remembered him to be and Baekhyun actually had to stop himself from just dropping into his arms.

Joonmyun approached him first, handing over a bag of cash that they’d had to send out for, meeting the required amount Chanyeol had specified. He shoved it into Chanyeol’s hands with unnecessary force, but the latter stood firm, never batting an eyelid and smirking at Joonmyun’s incensed glare. He gave the bag to Sehun who started sifting through, getting a rough estimate of what was there to make sure it was at least enough.

But then Chanyeol’s jovial face turned to Baekhyun whose heart thudded once again. He stared at Chanyeol in anticipation as he started moving towards him, eyes incapable of looking away.

“Baekhyun?!”

“Huh?” Baekhyun pulled his vision back to the hangar and found Joonmyun.

“I said we’ll be in contact. Once the deeds to the Domino club have been transferred, they’ll release you.” Joonmyun cocked an eyebrow at Chanyeol. “Right?”

Chanyeol smirked again. “We’ll see.”

All Baekhyun could process after that was Chanyeol’s hand in the small of his back, leading him out of the airfield to the car they must have arrived in during the night. Then they were sat on the back seats as Sehun drove them away and Baekhyun felt a tingle of electricity vibrate around him as he sat in such proximity to Chanyeol at last.

-

“Welcome to the Park Estate.”

“No safehouse this time? I’m honoured.” Baekhyun said as he stepped onto the gravelled driveway leading up to a beautiful house tucked into the hillside. They were surrounded by thick, evergreen trees that secluded the estate away from all city noise and prying eyes.

Chanyeol stepped closer to him and dropped his voice to almost a whisper. “Keep up appearances for now, just until we’re alone.”

Baekhyun shivered as the deep voice permeated his skin. He smiled to himself as he followed Chanyeol up to the front door and inside.

They entered into a warm, homely atmosphere, not entirely what Baekhyun was expecting considering how much of a dull penitentiary his own family home was. They went through open plan corridors, gliding through snapshots of rooms where the occasional face popped up in greeting. At the back of the house was the kitchen and it was gloriously large, full of exposed brick and dark wood. There were a few people conversing around the island in the centre who all looked up when the new party arrived.

“My, my, we didn’t expect you back so soon!” A man almost as tall as Chanyeol but equally as well-built, pulled the latter in for a hug. He squeezed and patted his shoulders, a look of fond admiration in his eyes. He must have been Chanyeol’s father. “And how did Sehun-ah do on his first outing?”

“Not bad.” Chanyeol gave Sehun a mirthful glance. “We got what we wanted.”

“I can see that.” His father turned eyes on Baekhyun. “Any trouble from this one?”

“He had no idea of what’s been going on.”

The elder Park nodded and softened his gaze. “Gikyung’s got a lot to answer for.”

Baekhyun squirmed uncomfortably until the focus was taken off him. He was really trying to forget about the revelations he’d had that day. At some point he was going to have to figure out what to do about it all, but now wasn’t the time. His ears pricked up again when Chanyeol took a step back towards him.

“I’ll keep him in my room, best place to keep an eye on him while I catch up on work.”

“Chanyeol-ah I don’t think that’s a good idea. We have rooms we can guard an-”

“I know that.” Chanyeol cut in, surreptitiously squaring up to his father. “But he’s not going to be able to escape if he’s with me.”

Baekhyun cursed himself when he involuntarily tingled at the thought of Chanyeol not letting him escape. He was supposed to be pretending he was under duress not quivering at his captor’s every word. He decided to speak up.

“I’d rather be here than at home right now if everything about my Father’s is true.” He said honestly. “I know I’m a Byun, but you can trust that I won’t cause any trouble.”

Park Sungjin stared at the two of them, consternation in his gaze. He then cast a glance back at the others in the kitchen who just shrugged. Then he sighed. “You keep an eye on _him_ , and I’ll keep an eye on _you_.” He eventually said. “He’s our best bargaining chip.”

Chanyeol nodded though Baekhyun could tell he wanted to say more. They were both aware that holding Gikyung’s son to ransom just didn’t have the gravitas it used to now that he’d had Baekhyun returned to him from the Park’s in an arguably better condition than he’d left in. They left the kitchen without another word.

-

Chanyeol’s “room” was an entire wing of the upstairs. They went through an entryway/sitting room, past a walk-in wardrobe and an ensuite bathroom into the large expanse of his bedroom which had floor to ceiling windows along the back wall, giving views out across the hilly countryside. It was only now that Baekhyun realised how high up they were and even caught a bout of dizziness as he peered out at the city so far below them. So entranced by the vista, Baekhyun didn’t hear Chanyeol coming up behind him until there was a much larger body pressing against his own. Hands slid across his torso, one traversing downwards to Baekhyun’s instantly perky crotch.

“It’s pretty.” Chanyeol murmured in Baekhyun’s ear, meaning the view. “But it’s not quite as pretty as you on your hands and knees.”

His words went straight to Baekhyun’s cock and he whimpered as he tried not to outwardly moan. His head tipped back to rest in the dip of Chanyeol’s collarbone who was still roaming his hands all over Baekhyun’s body, pulling him back so that they were pressed even more flush together.

“God, did you plan all this? To capture me again?” Baekhyun said, his legs becoming weaker the more he rested up against Chanyeol, feeling the hardness digging between the cleft of his ass cheeks.

Chanyeol nibbled the top of his ear. “Loosely. If you hadn’t turned up today, I would have figured something else out. I guess the stars were aligned.” He finally span Baekhyun around who melted against him, his body so pliant under Chanyeol’s hands. “I just had to see you again.” The latter confessed, looking deeply into Baekhyun’s eyes, searching for the reciprocation of his words.

Baekhyun smiled. He wove his fingers up into Chanyeol’s hair and brought their lips a hair’s breadth away from each other. “Would you like to see more of me?”

Chanyeol groaned as he claimed Baekhyun’s lips, possessively clutching his neck and manoeuvring him to the angle he wanted. Their tongues and teeth clashed with nothing held back. The desire, the hunger for each other was pounding through their veins, making them crave more. Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself this time from letting go of his strength, already knowing that Chanyeol would take it on. He kept Baekhyun steady in his arms, continuing to ravage his mouth until he was satisfied with how red, wet, and bruised his lips were. Then he picked Baekhyun up, wrapping his legs around his waist and carrying him back to where his king-sized bed was waiting.

Baekhyun tumbled from Chanyeol’s hold, bouncing a little as he hit the surface of the mattress. Black silk slipped between his outstretched fingers. Chanyeol gracefully prowled between his legs and, like a sultry panther, began nosing around Baekhyun’s neck, licking and biting, tasting his tanned flesh. Baekhyun gasped. He tried to pull Chanyeol closer to him but the larger form held fast, he was too strong to be manhandled by Baekhyun’s soft grasp.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

Cool air settled on Baekhyun’s heated skin as his layers of clothing were quickly torn away, until he was back to lying in the pool of silk, staring up at Chanyeol kicking his pants off the rest of the way. Baekhyun bit his lip as his eyes were naturally drawn to the half-hard member hovering above him. His body had been aching for the fullness Chanyeol had given him and Baekhyun almost couldn’t believe he was about to get what he’d been dreaming of.

“You want this?” Chanyeol smirked, taking hold of his length.

Baekhyun nodded. “Yes.” He breathed.

“You’ll have to roll over first.”

Heeding the instruction without hesitation, Baekhyun rolled onto his stomach. His legs were nudged apart, then Chanyeol tucked a cushion under his stomach. Baekhyun smiled and closed his eyes with contentment, only for them to fly open once again when he felt something cold, slippery, and _vibrating_ poke at his entrance.

“Wha…?”

“You’ll enjoy it.” Chanyeol assured him and kissed along his spine. His left hand was cupping as much of Baekhyun’s ass as he could grab while the other pressed the vibrator more purposefully against Baekhyun’s entrance.

Chanyeol was right, he _was_ enjoying it. He was enjoying it so much that his little gasps and moans suddenly turned into a loud cry of “fuck” when the sensation travelled deeper as Chanyeol worked it further inside him, getting closer and closer to that sweet spot. Baekhyun fisted the sheets, needing to find purchase on something as his whole body quaked. His hips bucked into the cushion and he continued to sigh out expletives. It wasn’t the fullness he’d yearned for yet but the vibrations were easily enough to have him leaking and squirming, rubbing his cock vigorously between the sheets and the cushion, knowing that his release was going to hit hard any second.

But Chanyeol knew it as well, and so he took away the vibrator.

Baekhyun practically sobbed. “I was s-so close.” He was still canting his hips forward but the disruption had thrown him off trajectory.

“I want you come from me not this.” Chanyeol said, tossing his device away. To prove his words, he didn’t waste time before probing two lubed fingers at Baekhyun’s trembling hole. “You know, you have a very loud voice for such a cute little body.”

Baekhyun tensed. “Oh my god, was I too loud? Do you think your family could hear-”

“It’s ok, Baek.” Chanyeol cut him off and Baekhyun smiled at the nickname. “This house is cosy but it’s built like a fortress, the walls are thick as trees.”

“That’s a relief.”

Chanyeol chuckled. His fingers, that he’d now built up to three, suddenly crooked as he leant over Baekhyun’s body and Baekhyun gasped quite audibly as he heard in his ear: “So be as loud as you want.”

His teeth clamped down into his bottom lip, groans reverberating out of his throat, as Chanyeol stretched him out. The latter’s free hand had gone to grope Baekhyun’s balls and he was back to bucking his hips into the sheets, incapable of controlling his reactions to the pleasure. It was becoming overwhelming once again, the sensations were building. Then Chanyeol pulled away and flipped him over, immediately diving in to taste Baekhyun, slip his tongue straight into his mouth.

There was a hint of affection in the way he seemed to need Baekhyun’s kisses, but passion won over in the end as Baekhyun slid his hand between them and got a fistful of Chanyeol’s cock. He gasped, just as he had done the first time he’d held it, smile breaking out across his face. Chanyeol helped spread some lube over the area so that when Baekhyun changed their positions again and settled onto his lap, he had a perfect, gliding rhythm pumping Chanyeol’s girthy length.

“You gonna sit on me?”

Baekhyun sniggered. “I was thinking about it.”

Chanyeol grinned but then said, “Just don’t rush yourself.”

“Kay.” Baekhyun agreed despite thinking that he felt more than ready for this, his entrance was aching.

He shuffled further up along Chanyeol’s pelvis and got a sturdier grip on his cock from behind, before easing it up against his hole. He let out several breathy gasps as the tip slid past his rim, but started to gain momentum as his bottom sank down. The slide was easy, but the stretch…

“Uh shit.”

“You ok?” Chanyeol stroked his thighs.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Baekhyun closed his eyes and concentrated. He was nearly there, nearly all the way down.

Except he wasn’t, he was stuck halfway.

“Why don’t you get on your knees again?”

Baekhyun put a finger to Chanyeol’s lips. “No.”

A droplet of sweat ran down from his forehead all the way to his collar bone. He was so full, and fuck did it twinge along his spine, but he wasn’t giving up. He wanted this, he’d dreamed about it. Countless nights he’d spent waking up with a raging hard-on and the image of himself riding Chanyeol’s cock into ecstasy lingering at the forefront of his mind. Now he had the opportunity to enact that fantasy, he wasn’t going to stop until it came true.

He breathed calmly through his nose and continued his descent, taking more deep breaths with every sting that shot up his back. His rim had got accustomed to it now, it was just the length. He couldn’t quite believe there was enough room. He could even feel it in his stomach. Then, at last, his bottom found the top of Chanyeol’s legs and he was fully seated.

“Fuck that was hot.” Chanyeol muttered. He was still running his fingers aimlessly across Baekhyun’s thighs.

Baekhyun panted and opened his eyes, smiling down at the other boy with a sense of pride. He couldn’t move just yet, but he had never felt so complete. His own cock was twitching and leaking in earnest, begging for release now that it had been denied twice already. He managed to bend down enough to kiss Chanyeol once again. Their lips met softly at first, but the connection between them that had every inch of skin tingling encouraged them to kiss deeper, faster, more frantically, until before Baekhyun realised what he was doing, his hips had started to move up and down.

The friction was heaven, the stretch so intense. He kept their mouths locked together for stability as his lower half moved of its own accord. It knew what it wanted, and exactly how to get it, but getting there could be something of a challenge. Baekhyun began to moan as Chanyeol gripped hold of him tightly, rocking his cock forwards and backwards, and Baekhyun knew it wasn’t even slightly the full extent of what Chanyeol could thrust, but it was enough to work him open. Enough that he could sit back a little and take control, could grab Chanyeol’s shoulders and ride him faster.

“Ah that’s it.” He gasped.

The burn was fading away, and though the pressure was still there, Baekhyun was really starting to enjoy it. He wanted more of it, wanted so much of it that he’d be feeling it for hours afterwards. His thoughts were turning single-minded as he managed to sit all the way up and start to bounce, yelling nonsensical moans with every slam back down onto Chanyeol’s cock.

Chanyeol had his eyes screwed shut and his mouth wide open, grunting and panting. His fingers were tightening around Baekhyun’s waist, gripping on for dear life as the pleasure begin to build phenomenally. And then, as Baekhyun’s voice cracked on even higher pitched screams, they came, one after another.

“Fuck, _ah_ , fuck!”

“AH _yeah_!!”

Baekhyun trembled as the last vestiges of orgasm swept through him, his entrance clenching, squeezing every last ripple of pleasure and every drop of cum from Chanyeol who was in a complete daze, eyes half-lidded. They were both covered in sweat, but that didn’t matter as Baekhyun dropped into Chanyeol’s arms, the latter’s cock still buried in his ass. They tried to regain their breathing as they held each other, soaking in the fuzzy afterglow.

-

Baekhyun’s eyes slowly peeled open. All he could register was a heavy tiredness weighing down every limb. The bedside table in his immediate vision was unfamiliar, but the watch sitting on top of it _was_. Memories trickled back to him as his brain settled into full consciousness. He didn’t remember falling asleep after they’d had sex but, evidently, he had. What was more, Chanyeol must have cleaned him up and tucked him under the covers while he was passed out. Baekhyun felt a little whoop in his stomach.

He eased himself onto his back, noticing first that there was definitely pain there, and second that Chanyeol was not lying next to him but pacing the length of the windows with his phone pressed against his ear. He smiled at Baekhyun when he spotted his wakefulness and made a gesture to indicate that whoever was on the other end of the line was gabbing on quite a bit. Baekhyun chuckled. He slowly pushed himself up to seated and felt the pain even sharper now, hissing until he could find a comfortable spot.

Suddenly, Chanyeol was walking in his direction. He opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a box of painkillers, putting them next to a glass of water on the countertop. He was muttering yes’s and no’s to the person on the phone but he managed to mouth to Baekhyun the words: ‘take a couple of these’, before refocussing on his conversation and wandering off again.

For the second time, Baekhyun’s stomach did a little flip. He gladly took the painkillers and glugged down the rest of the water in the glass. By the time he was finished with it, Chanyeol had ended his call and had come to sit beside him.

“Work.” He said, tossing his phone back onto the bed. “No rest for the wicked.”

“Mm, speaking of my father…”

Chanyeol laughed heartily and Baekhyun smirked.

“Actually, maybe we can have that conversation after I’ve had a shower.”

“Sure thing.” Chanyeol nodded. “You spotted the bathroom when we came in, right?” He got up from the bed and pointed in the general direction of the ensuite.

Baekhyun carefully stood as well, blushing at his lack of clothes. “Y-yeah I saw it.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “Look whose all shy.” He teased, prodding tickling fingers into Baekhyun’s ribs. “Listen, if you’re having a shower, don’t forget to put a bloody bathmat down. I’m not having you sprain another ankle.”

Baekhyun gave him a playful whack before scurrying away. “Maybe I just wanted an excuse for you to lift me into your arms.” He said saccharinely and laughed, hearing Chanyeol’s rumbling chuckle as he went into the bathroom.

The shower was enormous, and the lotions and potions Chanyeol had neatly stacked in there were all pleasantly scented. Baekhyun decided to take his time, absorbing the luxury. It wasn’t that he didn’t have a similarly grand bathroom back at home, but there was always a novelty in showering somewhere different. When he was sufficiently clean and smelling nice, he – carefully – got out and dried himself, only then realising that he hadn’t brought his clothes into the bathroom with him.

Chanyeol was tapping away on his laptop now, spread out on his stomach across the bed with the screen barely a foot away from his face. He grinned when he saw Baekhyun sidling into view, wearing nothing but a towel.

“Yes?” He inquired innocently in response to Baekhyun’s expectant look.

“Clothes.”

“Whatever for?”

“Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol burst out laughing. He clambered up off the bed and went over to Baekhyun, gently pulling him closer by his hips. Baekhyun didn’t expect the kiss that was abruptly pressed to his lips. He lost his centre of gravity slightly when Chanyeol pulled away, but the hands travelling towards his ass cheeks kept him in place.

“You could be stuck here for a couple of days. What if I just held your clothes to ransom?”

Baekhyun smirked. “Then I’d just steal _your_ clothes, stupid.”

“Mm.” Chanyeol hummed thoughtfully before planting another kiss on Baekhyun’s surprised lips. “Not a bad idea actually.”

He took one hand away from Baekhyun’s arse and started rummaging behind him, suddenly producing a t-shirt from what must have been a chest of drawers. He helped Baekhyun put it on and stood back to admire his handiwork.

“Sexy.” He remarked.

Baekhyun went red and whacked Chanyeol’s arm. The t-shirt was large and fell to his thighs, just covering the vital areas. But Baekhyun couldn’t help agreeing with the sentiment that wearing Chanyeol’s baggy shirt was indeed pretty sexy; especially when he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

They sprawled across the bed together, lounging up on the pillows. Quite a casual position for the things Baekhyun wanted to talk about, but he didn’t complain when Chanyeol started stroking his bare legs.

“So you had no idea what your father was up to?”

Baekhyun sighed. “I had suspicions. I mean, I barely knew anything about the _legitimate_ side of the business let alone the other stuff. Joonmyun’s only started dragging me along to things in the last couple of weeks. Even though he hates it.”

“What does he hate about it?”

“He hates that he’s having to train me up for the job that he’s already doing, only for me to then, essentially, be his superior.” Baekhyun shook his head. “The whole thing’s stupid. I kept telling him he shouldn’t bother, I don’t want the job, but it’s out of both of our control.”

“Daddy’s orders?”

“Yep.”

“Weird that he wouldn’t have already let you in on his secrets then.”

Baekhyun considered this, then said, “S’pose he wanted to keep me out of it. Maybe he didn’t trust me enough.”

“I don’t think so.” Chanyeol said. “It’s possible he wants your hands clean. Most fathers want to protect their sons like that. My dad doesn’t hide things from me, but he definitely keeps me away from the shit that could land me in jail.” When Baekhyun couldn’t think of what to say, he went on: “In a way, I guess it’ll only matter what his intentions were if you decide to go back.”

Baekhyun was brought up short again by this. There were too many thoughts bombarding his mind to find words. He focussed on Chanyeol’s gentle touches on his leg to bring himself back into the room. “I might not have a choice. Once those deeds are handed over, I’ll be dragged straight back.”

“He can’t keep you against your will. You are your own person.”

“But where would I even go to escape him? I never moved out, all my friends are tied into the gang, I’m pretty sure he’s tracking my phone-”

“Well, you’d just have to stay here.” Chanyeol shrugged, as if it was obvious.

Baekhyun scoffed. “Oh yeah, I’m sure your family would love that.”

Chanyeol smirked at his sarcasm. “Ok maybe not _here_ , here. But maybe one of the safehouses. We’ve got plenty to choose from.”

The idea was enchanting but Baekhyun shook his head despite his growing smile. “He’d find me… and I don’t want to spend the rest of my life on the run from my own father. I’d rather go back, even knowing what I know now. He’s just not the sort of man you can say no to.”

Chanyeol let out a long sigh, then suddenly he was scooting closer and pulling Baekhyun into his arms, cradling him into his large body. “Maybe _you_ can’t say no to him… but _I_ fucking will.”


End file.
